


报复

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 一位工匠不高明也不有趣的计划
Kudos: 2





	报复

**Author's Note:**

> 以前写的，发车的理由也是乱七八糟的，不过随意看啦哈哈哈

德利斯有一双十分漂亮的眼睛，与他的孪生姐姐一样，如海水般纯净澄澈的蓝，他的床伴们曾无数次夸奖过他这一点。德利斯听到夸赞他的好话也从不吝啬，凑过去给予今日的炮友一个绵长窒息的深吻，一吻下来常常会使得两人又一次情动，而那些进入德利斯身体的人，则将再次看到那双美丽纯粹的蓝眼睛因沾染欲望而变得更加深邃。  
这个猫魅青年与他单纯到极点的双胞胎姐姐不一样，后者对于感情一类想法一直是傻乎乎单纯得可怕，后来只是谈了一次恋爱就直接和对方一起拜十二神，德利斯就眼睁睁的看着那个黑发的逐日猫魅成了自己的姐夫。他不同于姐姐，他十分清楚自身对感情的淡薄，他未曾期待过恋情，曾经他拥有过一段婚姻，是养母定下的婚事，可惜他和那个人处的实在一般，没有超越友情外的感情，终究还是分开了。

分开之后德利斯并未觉得有什么，姐姐因为他结了婚的缘故已经和他分开住，他每日闲着无事可做，于是便重新换上工匠的衣服，到乌尔达哈那边去做些制作道具的生意。  
相比起姐姐在战斗上的全能，德利斯比较擅长的则是制作与生产这一方面，姐姐在外冒险打拼的时候他也在各个城市的行会中奔走，接下各种各样的委托，学习导师传授的手艺。德利斯本想着以自己的手艺不说赚个盆满钵满，至少也可以小赚一笔，但没想到把做好的爆发药交给委托的战士之后，对面那个看上去有些羞涩憨厚的年轻战士却告诉他，由于刚新购入了一批新装备，他已经囊中羞涩，而他亲爱的小队队友们也是和他差不多的人，想借钱都没法借，于是这个人便请求德利斯是否能够先稍微赊赊账，待他过些日子再度支付报酬。  
德利斯虽说并不缺这一单生意那点钱，但那也不代表他是个傻白甜的慷慨商人，这战士不说以后能不能赚到钱，光是副本挑战中要是一时不慎死了，他这笔钱就真的是白送了。他想把那些爆发药收入囊中，不料这个战士却一直死死抓着不放，显然是不让他收回去了。  
德利斯顿时唯有又气又笑，坐在凳子上翘着二郎腿，也没看那个战士尴尬的笑脸，无意中却扫到了他手指上一枚崭新的无暇戒指，顿时一个恶意又解气的想法出现在脑海中，他开口了：  
“想要赊账也不是不行，为了防止你直接跑掉，不如你先给我来一顿肉偿吧。把我伺候舒服了，说不定我还能直接把账给你免了。”  
那年轻的小战士再也不能尴尬的笑着了，慌张、羞愧、紧张等几种情绪在他脸上来回闪过，战士的手不自觉的摩擦着他的戒指，很快他自个也察觉了，立刻把手藏在了背后，希望不让德利斯看见。德利斯自然是没有戳破，依旧笑眯眯的看着这个年轻人，像是恶魔低语一般继续说道：  
“别这么抗拒嘛，讲道理我还没被人睡过，本来还想靠着你这一单去开开荤呢，你这样赖账，我定下的人可就抛下我去找别人了。”  
德利斯毫不避讳的将自己还是个处子的事实告诉了对方，反正待会儿要是真的做起来可能也瞒不过对方，既然是准备结婚烙印的男人，必定有很大概率已经和别人做过爱，一个如此简单而又充满诱惑的条件，他不信对方不上钩。  
小战士本就还在纠结，见德利斯忽的站起身又准备收回摆在桌上的爆发药，终于是下定了决心，暗暗地脱下那枚戒指，眼神坚定的对德利斯说：  
“我们来做吧，先生，求你了，不要把那些药收回去。”  
德利斯仍是笑眯眯的，将那一堆药往战士的方向推了推，这笔交易算是达成了。

德利斯没有选择去流沙屋或者白金幻象开房，他仍是留在了战士位于白玉小巷的破房子里，看着战士缓缓的解下战装，脱下内里的衬衣，只留下最后一条内裤赤裸裸的站在他面前。  
这年轻人还有些许不好意思，然而在德利斯的目光之下，终究还是放下了心中那点廉耻心，将最后的布料脱下，一条尺寸可观，颇为看得入眼的粗长阴茎便映入眼帘。德利斯挥挥手，让他坐到床上，自己倒没有脱光衣服，只留下衬衣短裤在身上，他用口水润了润唇，像是吃棒棒糖一样，一口一口小小的舔舐这那根阴茎。  
年轻战士可能没有被他深爱的恋人这样对待过，见自己的分身被另一个陌生男人含在嘴里，还被对方的舌头与口腔伺候得无比舒服，他腿间的长物以肉眼可见的速度渐渐勃起，他被舔弄到快要接近临界点时，德利斯却将阴茎吐了出来，还是挂着那一副虚伪至极的假笑，对他说：  
“不准射出来。”  
小战士不敢不听他的话，毕竟他欠着这个男人的账，只得强忍着欲望，接过德利斯扔过来的薰衣草油，慢慢脱下德利斯的短裤，将摸满了油的一根手指慢慢探向了他的后穴。另一只手握住了德利斯那稍小于他的阴茎帮他撸动。平心而论，战士的开拓后穴的技术并不算好，有些莽撞又有些粗暴，令德利斯有些许后悔找了这么一个愣头青为他开苞。不过手指粗鲁的碾过肉壁时又有些无言的爽快蔓延着，想必这位战士的恋人也是因为这痛而快乐的行为所忍受下去了，其他的话，可能就是那所谓的爱了。  
此时战士已经将三根手指塞了进去，德利斯被他扩张得已经有些意动，他之前虽说是个雏儿，但是也不是没有自娱自乐过，此刻想到一直没被人光顾过的肉穴即将迎来它的第一位客人，也兴致盎然起来。小战士见扩张得已经差不多，提着阴茎还在进行最后的心理斗争，德利斯却由不得他犹豫，将他一把推倒在床上，扶着阴茎慢慢地坐了下去，即使已经做过充分准备但未经人事的穴肉又岂能完全接纳这入侵的庞然大物，即使有薰衣草油以及肠壁分泌的粘液做润滑也还是紧的可怕。只是做都做了，小战士又正值兴头之上，一时间也顾不得心中对爱人的那点愧疚，同时内心又有些说不出的怨怼对德利斯发泄，不管德利斯的感受如何，强横的握住他的腰，开始慢慢律动起来。艾欧泽亚的战士职业向来都是一如既往大大咧咧，青年一开始还记得德利斯是个处子，不敢像在恋人的身体上那般放肆，但渐渐的后穴被他的大玩意操开了，肠壁仿佛也开始习惯这位新来的客人，分泌着更多的淫液吸引着他，他的动作开始变得大开大合，与之前的拘谨不同，他的手开始向德利斯身体的其他地方伸去，青年把玩着猫魅那稚嫩未被其他男人吸吮过的乳珠，看着这位被他欠着账的老板已经被他操的眼神迷离，不禁觉得难得和猫魅男人上一次床，不玩的开心似乎也对不起自己，顾不上结束这一切之后德利斯是否还会追究他的欠款，他猛地起身，将与他身材相比较为娇小的德利斯换了个姿势压在身下，下一秒唇却已经凑上了乳头，像是婴孩吃奶那般，想从德利斯身上吸取点什么。

德利斯从青年开始动起来的时候就一直忍着没发出声音，他对自己过于自信，开苞的体验自然是和以前的自娱自乐不同，更何况这个青年的骨子里对他更不可能有什么温柔，他真不该小瞧这些整日在外打拼的冒险者们，男人掐住他腰部的手用起力来更是恍惚要将他的腰给截断一样。但是痛过之后更多的是一种从骨子里延展而来的愉悦，他默认青年能以适当的疼痛对待他，而对方也照样这么做了，将他按住压在床上的时候德利斯还没来得及反应，小战士咬住了他敏感的乳头，令他再也压抑不住，发出一声惊呼。  
男人其实一直听德利斯发出小小的呼气声而较着劲呢，他之前只和恋人上过床，恋人给予的反应一直很令他满意，经常被他顶弄得连番尖叫，又被他说的下流情话害羞到满脸通红，这令他一直认为自己的技术很过得去。结果轮到这个老板这里，雏儿的穴爽固然是爽，与平日草惯了的那种不同的紧致感几乎令人流连忘返，但他一声不吭只是在哈气，房间里只有两具肉体碰撞发出的声音。他知道这只猫魅同样也觉得爽，但是不听到这位猫老板叫一叫，男人心里就总有些计较。  
这一咬这一叫倒是令青年彻底放松起来，他把德利斯的两只乳头又啃又咬搞的十分红肿诱人，也开始管不住嘴，什么糟糕的荤话都对着德利斯说了去：  
“老板，你的奶头好软好香啊，我真想，真想吸你的奶。”  
“你吸得我好紧，你们猫魅真的天生适合用来干，你快把我绞死在里面了。”  
“你流的水可真多，要不是你这么的紧，我可真不认为你是个雏儿而是个荡妇啊，老板。”  
他看见德利斯那双的蓝眼睛，那已经被因快感而分泌的泪水盈满，恍惚间像是见到了澄澈的蓝天，青年再也忍不住，捞起被操得浑身发软的德利斯，吻上了他的唇。  
“您的蓝眼睛真是美丽，是我见过的最好看的宝石。”  
他由衷的夸赞这位老板的眼睛，心中闪过了一丝丝遗憾，可是他已经遇上了此生决定相伴一生的伴侣，不然他是真的很想把这个这个猫魅男人草死在床上。

德利斯对青年的荤话没什么太大的反应，他不会因为这些话而感到脸红害羞，他甚至对青年本身都不太在意，他在意的其实只是这正在发生的性事，粗大的阳具卷着淫水对着他慷慨迎客的后穴进攻，他的洞像那些站在路边的流莺与妓女一般被简单的勾引就流出了水，他也难免有过一丝妄想的时刻，希望能够夹着这样的肉棒走路，在满是行人的街道上，隐藏在他宽大的袍子下，他的肉穴流出的淫水流的满腿都是，人们只会以为他满脸的绯红是生了什么病，只有他才清楚，他在快乐的经历高潮。  
两人好在都不倾心于对方，只是单纯追求肉体的快感，青年的思绪到底还是没有完全放飞，他的手游离过德利斯的身体，每一处都细细抚摸，卖力的伺候着德利斯的分身，甚至还撸了一下平时根本无缘接触到的猫魅族的尾巴。  
出乎意料的是，这位猫老板对他撸尾巴的行为倒是颇为满意，手和脚甚至还抱上了青年，嘴中忍不住呢喃：  
“好舒服......再深一点......”  
这样的话在青年心里便是单纯的以为这位猫老板已经被他操服了，动作更加卖力，每一下都几乎要顶到最深处，像是要把囊袋也顶进去一样。德利斯被他咬到乳头开始发出声音之后便再也没有压抑自己的声音，性爱带来的快感与略微的疼痛令他感到至高无上的快乐，他此时终于懂得为何要叫那些招招手便可操上的人为流莺了，他此刻发的叫声，不正是与黄莺的叫声相差无几？  
此时距离德利斯给青年口交有一段时间了，青年感觉自己真的快憋不住了，又顾忌着老板说过的话，忍不住凑到德利斯的耳边说：  
“老板，我想要射了，可不可以......”  
他问的是能不能先把精液射出来，小战士心里到底还是有一点分寸的，老板虽说是个雏儿，但毕竟他们手上还有笔账要算，他自然没有那么大胆内射，免得一个不好反而让欠债翻个倍，别到时候真的整成了利滚利，好歹让他把这一发精液射在体外先舒服一下。德利斯却误会  
了青年问的是能不能内射，头靠着青年的颈，喘着气说道：  
“射在里面吧......”  
这话简直让青年狂喜，他以前就听前辈们自豪的吹嘘过，给小雏儿开苞还射在里面是多么的棒的体验。他虽十分深爱他的恋人，遗憾的是恋人的第一次对象却不是他，他日常大大咧咧的并不计较这些，此时那股说不出的遗憾感却从过往之中涌现，现在正是满足自己的好时刻，他又再次顶弄了几下，似乎在找一个点，他知道一个人高潮的话未免太过自私，也没忘让老板也享受到快感。直到他顶对了地方，那个瞬间德利斯立刻失态的发出一声惨叫，整个人像是被电击过似的颤抖，又像溺水过后那般喘着气，放松的肠壁一阵绞紧，顾不得还夹着其他男人的阳具，德利斯先忍不住射了出来。  
但这还没完，由于他后穴突然的那一下，青年的阴茎当然也被穴肉挤压到，本就在临界点的他没有什么顾虑就射了出来。战士这几日一直在忙攻略迷宫的事情，哪怕有欲望也没时间去和远赴格里达尼亚置办其他装备药品的恋人纾解，射出的量不可谓不多，带着热度的浓稠精液一股一股洒在肠壁之中的感觉恍惚间甚至让德利斯产生了一种他的后穴在失禁的错觉。  
小战士射完以后也爽完了，他小心翼翼的抽出自己的分身，看了一眼刚才那被操了许久的穴，此时正流着白花花的黏稠精液与淫水的混合物，让他这张破床单变得一塌糊涂，外翻的穴肉阻止不了他射出的子孙的流出，而德利斯双眼放空倒在床上，白皙的皮肤上沾着些他自己的精液，嘴唇也有些控制不住的在流口水。小战士看着德利斯的这副媚态有些意动，但不好再问老板是否要再来一次，然而手指却控制不住伸向了德利斯的后穴，帮他把那些留在穴里的精液抠出来。手指探入后穴，有异物重新入侵的感觉让德利斯忍不住颤抖，但他没有制止，任由青年的手指在后穴内动作。  
青年不得不感叹，这位由他来开苞的老板，可能生来就是一只淫货，就是伸入手指那么一小会儿，德利斯的后穴便像是感受到有新客人光临一样，像是章鱼的吸盘一样紧紧吸了上来。而男人拿常年握斧带着些茧子的手指擦过穴肉时总能带给德利斯新的快感，尤其是手指有意无意的在敏感点打转时更令他的身体忍不住颤栗。男人不是什么呆瓜，现在的他尚在不应期，但他非常乐意把玩一下德利斯的肉体当玩具，射出的精液被抠得差不多了，他也不再遮遮掩掩，手指直接探向前列腺，有些幸灾乐祸的看着德利斯再度失态。  
后穴就像开闸了的水龙头，哗啦啦的流出一大股淫液，而前段因为刚射过一次倒没有射精，只是有些许清液溢出。德利斯又再度失神了一阵，连续高潮两次让他有一些迷糊，但他不怎么喜欢自己的身体被人把玩的感觉，只是向青年提出了要求：  
“抱我去浴室清洗，记住你的债，好好伺候我。”

战士这个在白玉小巷的家小且简陋，但是因为后来有了一位爱干净的恋人在此过夜，于是紧急加盖了一间小小的浴室，浴室当然不仅仅是用来洗澡那么简单，战士曾和他的恋人在这间小浴室里玩过不少花样。此刻战士却抱着另一个男人走了进来，他先是将德利斯放在洗手台上，往浴缸里放着热水，转头便看见德利斯在洗手台的水龙头上蹭来蹭去，像是想要把水龙头那硬东西也塞进身体里一样。  
青年此时已经抑制不住自己的第二次意动，他管不上什么债不债了，反正真要认真算起来他还开苞了一个雏儿，不仅没亏还赚了不少。他抛下一切顾虑，让德利斯手握住洗手台弯下腰，无需再次润滑，淫水与残留的那一点精液就足以令他的阳具后入贯穿到底，德利斯再也控制不住自己大叫出声，那放荡的叫床声令住在青年家隔壁的邻居想要敲门一起加入他们，或者想另找时间问问战士是哪招来的尤物，也跟着去享受一次。  
等到德利斯已经被操到双腿发软站不住了，青年才将德利斯放入浴缸里，只是这场性爱尚未到结束的时候，他当然是坐在浴缸里，只是也坐在了男人的肉棒上。温热的水随着动作慢慢涌入涌出，倒是比之前的激烈动作温柔许多。德利斯靠在男人身上，此时两人都是十分放松的姿态，青年有些许自豪的在他的耳边轻声说：  
“怎么样老板，我做的还可以吧，比你预定要找的人要舒服是不是。”  
“不错，以初次体验而言，还算可以。”  
“那我欠你的账......”  
“看你做的还不错的份上，可以免了。”  
青年有些想入非非，试探的继续说道：  
“那么之后我们的交易......”  
“打住，我可不想被其他人说我是婚姻中的第三者。”  
青年内心感到有些失落，但他对此心知肚明，这卖身抵债的行为其实已经可以被外人说三道四，而他心爱的恋人若是看到他与这位老板做出的事，他知道他会毫不犹豫的选择离开他。而青年虽眷恋这初尝人事的身体，但又没到能为了这具身体放弃同生共死的爱人的程度。  
他有心情在这伤春悲秋，德利斯却没有，他转过身换了个姿势，露出了一副足以令人欲仙欲死的媚态，他主动吻上了青年，对他说道：  
“来吧，用你的精液喂饱我，不然，我就权当你的债没抵清。”  
在浴缸里又折腾了一两次，浴缸中的水都换了好几波，两人都射到没东西好射了，这次清洗才总算结束。不同于青年可以就地休息，德利斯却是要离开了，本来在这样破旧脏乱的小屋让这样一个男人给自己开苞是他自己突然来的兴趣，他可没有打算跟着这个男人继续挤在一张满是精液淫液的床单上睡觉。  
重新穿好衣服之后德利斯再度进入了浴室，他先是从背包里拿出一瓶高级恢复药喝了个精光，等到双腿渐渐开始恢复力气不再腿软，他又从背包里拿出一个做工极好个头粗大的仿制阳具，在上面涂满薰衣草油，背对着镜子缓缓的将那根仿制阳具插入了被蹂躏后仍未疲惫的肉穴内。  
这阳具虽不像真人那般会动知道敏感点在何处，但胜在足够粗大，能够暂时满足一下德利斯的欲望。  
性欲的开关一旦打开了就再也无法关上，或许那个青年想得很对，德利斯是天生的淫货，哪怕像只母狗一样，不管多少男人操进他的后穴，将那里与他的嘴巴里都灌满浓浓的精液都不会满足他的性欲。他在浴室里走了两步，确定假阳具不会半路掉出后，用宽大的袍子遮住下身，走了出去。  
青年早已沉沉睡去，他这完全没有什么的家丝毫不担心德利斯会顺走什么东西，只是临睡前他还是将那些做好的爆发药好好收了起来，生怕德利斯反悔带走。  
德利斯自然没有那么小气，战士以为他只是用身体抵了一次债，但德利斯不在意那些钱，他只是破坏了一下战士对于他那恋人坚贞不屈的爱意而已。毕竟，若是真的深爱，战士早就会坚定的拒绝他了。不管以后他与他的恋人如何历经生死，立下誓言，德利斯永远都会是他们冥冥之中的感情破坏者。战士永远都会对不起自己的恋人，永远都会对恋人抱有愧疚，这就是德利斯对他最大的报复。  
想欠账？德利斯可从来不会吃亏。  
他带上兜帽，在这里浪费了一个下午的时间，他却内心激昂，意犹未尽，转身去向住宅区，他知道那边有几个好店，他可以去那边找一个共度良宵的对象。又或许凑合凑合，绕到一个暗巷，与偷偷跟在身后的人，好好来一场“交流”。


End file.
